Fire
by Ophelia Faye Malfoy
Summary: "Can't you hear them screaming 'Daddy! Daddy!"..."Shame they're already dead"


**This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Just a one-shot. Tell me what you guys think in the Reviews!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot and any new additions (Characters and/or spells). J.K. Rowling owns everything else.**

 **...**

 **FIRE**

Fire. Fire is all around me. The red flames contrast against the night sky that can be seen through the windows. A strangled cry makes its way out of my throat. I yell for my wife to get out. I realize that my wife isn't in this room. I move to search for her, only to be cut off by a figure in black appearing at the doorway. It is my deranged aunt, Bellatrix. I snarl at her, and move to attack her.

"Incarcerous," she says. I am instantly bound by rope. I instinctively maneuver my hands to my back pocket only to realize that my wand is now in my aunt's grip, along with my wife's wand. Bellatrix lazily casts a protective barrier against the fire around herself and me. The fire recedes to just the doorways.

"Well, well, Draco. Look at you, all tied up and helpless. Weak. I thought you were an auror. All of that training isn't doing you much good now, is it? Not helping your wife or children either, who, by the way, are probably dead by now," she says, smiling cruelly. My heart instantly shatters after hearing those words. A lone tear rolls down my face. I close my eyes. My beautiful, loving wife, with her eyes sparkling with life. In my mind, I picture her with her hair framing her face, in her wedding dress. I see her smile shining at me, and I hear her bell-like laugh echoing throughout the ballroom as we dance. She lays her head on my shoulder, and closes her eyes. My children then appear around us. Elara Aubin Malfoy is the eldest at thirteen years old. The twins Scorpius Hugo Malfoy and Ophelia Faye Malfoy are both eight. Leonardo Ian Malfoy is the youngest at four years old. They are all dressed in formal clothes, and are laughing and running around the ballroom while my wife and I sway to a slow, soft waltz.

"Open your eyes, Draco." My aunt slaps me, jerking me back to reality. "Open your eyes!"

I open my eyes to see that Bellatrix has conjured up an image of my wife, bound to a chair, fire surrounding her. The flames leap toward her and she screams for me. The picture changes to one of my children. Elara is casting _Aguamenti Protego_ from a corner of her room. The water shield spell is weak, due to her inexperience with the spell, but it fends off the fire and smoke close to her. I take a shuddering breath and blink once. My next look at the picture reveals that the twins and Leo are behind her. The twins are screaming and crying. Tears start freely flowing down my face. I struggle against my bindings.

"Watch their last moments, my dear nephew. Can't you hear them, Draco?" Bellatrix sneers. "Can't you hear them screaming 'Daddy! Daddy!' " She forces my chin up. I open my eyes. "Can't you hear their pathetic cries for you? Shame they're already dead, like you will be soon." She cackles.

"You are no aunt of mine," I spit out. Bellatrix just throws her head back and laughs.

I close my eyes for a moment. I think of my wife and children, and their never-ending love. I open my eyes, and I whisper, "Expecto Patronum." As Bellatrix turns her back to look at the flames surrounding the doorway, to survey the damage she has made, my faint patronus makes its way through the flames, outside the house, to get help. I may be dead by the time help arrives, but at least my aunt will be caught. As an auror, we are trained to perform wand less magic, but only for small, protective spells. A powerful spell such as a patronus takes a lot out of me, and I slump against the floor. Bellatrix's laughter - a harsh, ear-splitting sound - fills the air.

"Giving up already, Draco. In that case, I can't make it easy for you, can I?" She lets out a deranged giggle. Then her expression turns to one of angry determination. "Say it," she spits. "Tell me you give up. I want to hear it."

I turn my head to look at her. I glare at her, my eyes reflecting my love for my wife and children. I will never give in to her. My family-my proper, loving family-flashes in my mind. I draw on the strength of my memories of love. My beautiful wife, our wonderful children. Slowly, my body begins to heat up. The ropes burn away. Bellatrix looks shocked. As I get up and begin to walk towards her, her shocked expression gives way to fear. She points her wand at me, but her hand is shaking. I smirk and cast a wordless, wand less _Expelliarmus_. All three wands catapult into my open hand.

"Incarcerous." My voice is low and quiet. Bellatrix shrieks as the ropes bind her.

As she falls, huge jets of water hit the manor. I hear my name being called, but I cannot place whose voice it is. II see Potter's face in the now soaking doorway, just before everything goes black.

 _A few hours later…_

I open my eyes and immediately shut them due to the brightness of the white ceiling. I look around. I'm currently laying in a room in St. Mungo's. I slowly swing my legs over the side of the bed. I see my clothes on a chair. I put them on, and open the door and walk out into the hall. I hear her before I see her.

"I need to see him! Let me see him!" I turn around to see my wife trying to get past Potter. Her face is tear-stained, tired, and worried, but still beautiful. She coughs a little, but never falters in her efforts to get past Potter. Then, she looks up. Her eyes lock on to mine.

"Draco…" she breathes. My face breaks into one of joy and relief. My wife was safe. Potter steps aside, and she runs to me. I pick her up and spin her around. I put her down, never taking my hands off of her waist. I kiss her, and then bury my nose into her shoulder. Then, the tears of relief come.

"I thought I lost you. Bellatrix- She-She had this image of you tied up and screaming for me. I thought I had lost you," my voice cracks. "The kids, too. Bellatrix showed me these horrible images. Where are they? Where are the kids?" My voice starts to become frantic.

"Shh. Shh. I'm here. I'm fine. The kids are all fine. Scorpius and Ophelia performed some accidental magic, and together managed to Apparate themselves, Elara, and Leo to Grimmauld Place. I was tied up, but I was able to use some wand less magic to direct a few flames of the fire toward the ropes around me. I then received a patronus from Harry telling me that he was here and with you, and that the kids were with Ginny, at their house. So I Apparated to Grimmauld Place. When I heard that you were here, I immediately came here. We are all okay, Draco. We are fi-" she is interrupted by four children running down the hallway.

"Daddy! Daddy!" shout all four children. As they run towards me, I kneel down and open my arms wide for a group hug. Elara and Scorpius are the first to shoot into my arms, with Ophelia close behind. Leo is the last to join the group hug. I pepper kisses all over their faces. My wife smiles at us, tears of joy sliding down her face. I release the kids, and stand up. I wipe away my wife's tears and kiss her once more.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, Hermione."


End file.
